Mickey's Flights of Soundsational Fantasy Parade
This as a new version of Mickey's Soundsational Parade and Flights of Fantasy Parade, this as part Disney's 95th Anniversary. Units *Mickey Mouse and his Friends **Dumbo and Thimoty **Homer Jay Simpson, Peter Griffin, Stan Smith, Bender Rodriguez, Hank Hill and Bob Belcher **Luxo Jr **Minnie Mouse and Ortensia **Mickey Mouse, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit and Julius the Cat **Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack and Zipper **Chip and Dale **Daisy Duck, Scrooge McDuck, Ludwig Von Drake, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, April, May, June, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck and Gosalyn Mallard **Donald Duck, Jose Carioca and Panchito **Goofy Goof, Pete, Peg Pete and Sylvia Marpole **Max Goof, Roxanne, P.J., Beret Girl, Pistol Pete, Robert "Bobby" Zimmeruski and Stacey *Aladdin **Genie, Abu, Magic Carpet, Rajah and Iago **Aladdin and Jasmine *Marvel and Star Wars **Iron Man, Thor, Captain American, Hulk, Spiderman, Black Widow, Hawkeye and Nick Fury **Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa, Han Solo, Chewbacca, Owen Lars, R2-D2 and C-3PO *The Little Mermaid and Finding Nemo/Dory **Nemo, Dory and Marlin **Ariel, Flounder and Sebastian *Frozen and Up **Carl Fredricksen, Russel and Dog **Elsa, Anna, Kristof, Olaf and Sven *Inside Out **Joy, Sadness, Anger, Disgust and Fear *Disney Princess **Star Butterfly, Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, Hay Lin and Elyon **Snow White, Princess Sofia, Cinderella, Princess Aurora, Esmeralda, Elena, Merida, Rapunzel, Fa Mulan, Pocahontas and Moana **Belle and Beast **Marco Diaz, The Prince, Prince Charming, Prince Phillip, Phoebus, John Smith, Li Shang, Flynn Rider and Maui *The Lion King, Bambi, The Jungle Book and Tarzan **Tarzan, Mowgli, Jane, Shanti, Terk, Tantor, Baloo, Bagheera and King Louie **Nala, Faline, Rafiki, Owl, Timon, Pumbaa, Thumber and Flower **Jaq and Gus **Remy and Emile **Lady, Tramp, Scamp and Angel **Pongo, Perdita, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly and Spot **Robin Hood, Little John and Maid Marian **Bernard and Miss Bianca **Tod and Copper **Basil of Baker Street, Dr. David Q. Dawson and Olivia Flaversham **Kenai, Koda and Nita **Maggie, Mrs. Calloway and Grace **Chicken Little, Abby Mallard, Runt of the Litter and Fish Out of Water **Valiant, Bugsy, Lofty Thaddeus Worthington, Toughwood and Tailfeather **Bolt, Mittens and Rhino **Simba and Bambi *Alice in Woderland and A Bug Life **Alice, Mad Hatter, March Hare, Caterpillar, Cheshire Cat, White Rabbit and The White Queen **Flik, Princess Atta, Dot, the Queen, Slim, Heimlich, Francis, Manny, Gypsy, Rosie, Dim, Tuck and Roll *Lilo & Stich **Lilo Pelekai and Stich **Jumba Jookiba, Pleakley, Nani Pelekai and David Kawena **Reuben, Angel, Sparky, Felix, Sample and Evile **Yuna Kamihara and Wang Ai Ling *The Princess and The Frog **Tiana and Prince Naveen **Louis, Mama Odie, Juju and Charlotte La Bouff **Dipper and Mabel *Toy Story & Winnie the Pooh **Andy Davis, Bonnie Andreson, Christopher Robin and Darby **Winnie Pooh, Pigglet, Tigger, Eeyore, Rabbit, Kanga, Roo, Lumpy and Mrs. Heffalump **Woody, Jessie, Buzz Lightyear, Ham, Mr. Potato Man, Rex, Slinky, Bullseye, Little Green Mens, Mira Nova, X-R and Buster *Disney TV Toons **Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher **Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Launchpad McQuack, Bonkers and Marsupilami **T.J. Detweiler, Pepper Ann Pearson and Doug Funnie **Chiro and Jinmay *Peter Pan **Peter Pan, Wendy Darling, Jane, John Darling, Michael Darling, The Lost Boys, Captain Jack Sparrow, Captain Hector Barbossa, Joshamee Gibbs, Jack the Monkey, Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann, Marty, Jake, Izzy, Cubby and Skully **Terence, Silvermist, Rosetta, Fawn, Iridessa, Clank, Bobble, Vidia, Periwinkle and Zarina **Tinker Bell *Kingdom Hearts **Nanime, Roxas, Axel, Xion, Ventus, Aqua and Terra **Sora, Riku and Kairi *Live Action Movies and Shows/Cars/Finale **Zack and Cody **Raven Baxter and Cory Baxter **Eddie Valiant **Roger Rabbit and Jessica Rabbit **Uncle Remus **Mary Poppins and Bert **Iron Weasel **Lighting McQueen and Mate Category:Parades